Take a Chance
by Being Lazy Is A Skill
Summary: Ben Tennyson has many secrets, now he must take a chance and reveal one of them. This is a one shot for now, may write more in the future. BWEN


I don't own Ben 10.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Take a Chance**

**By**

**Being Lazy Is A Skill**

* * *

Fifthteen year old Ben Tennyson is a young man with many secrets, from a watch that turns him into different alien species, that he's trying to stop an alien invasion, but by far his biggest secret is that he is in love with Gwen Tennyson his cousin.

Ben was now sitting on a table outside Mr. Smoothies wearing his green leather jacket, black T-shirt and jeans. He sat watching the the woman he loved talking to Kevin Levin, a man who tried to kill both Ben and Gwen too many times to forgive, Ben hoped that Gwen was just trying to be nice and not falling for the supposedly reformed villain.

'I wish I could tell her how I feel but I doubt she feels the same way, I mean she did try to get my with Julie who was nice but not for me. We're cousins but that shouldn't matter, love is love and she's part Anodite and I'm wearing a watch that transforms me into aliens we've never been normal' Ben thought while drinking a smoothie.

Ben turned to look at his cousin a beautiful, long haired redhead with bright green eyes wearing a blue sweater, a white shirt underneath with a black mini skirt, stockings and shoes. Ben watched as Gwen tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back.

'Man, that smile is incredible it makes feel like I have no worries in the world and my heart skip a beat' Ben sighed as chucked his empty drink in the trash while he continued to think 'I need some time alone to think.'

Ben stood up and began to leave with his hands in his pockets as he called back to Gwen.

"I'm heading home, stay safe Gwen."

"What about me, Tennyson?" Kevin shouted.

The brown haired boy just ignored Kevin as he was engulfed in a green light and when the light died down in Ben's place was a Velociraptor like alien with wheels on his feet this was XLR8 one of Ben's original ten transformations, Ben also has the master control unlocked which allows him access to all functions and alien forms within the omnitrix.

XLR8 then took off running home.

* * *

Seconds after leaving Mr. Smoothies Ben arrived home and fell onto his bed going back to human form.

Ben had thought he just had a crush on Gwen but after five years of the feeling only growing stronger as time passed he realized he was in love.

'What should I do? I love her but if I tell her and she doesn't take it well I could lose the most important person in my life' then Ben began to think about Kevin. 'Kevin seems to be trying to get closer to Gwen, I have to tell her I don't think I could watch her date another guy especially not Kevin without telling how I feel.'

After Ben debating with himself till midnight what he should do he decided he had try and that if she didn't feel the same at least he would know before he tried to move on.

Ben got off of his bed and went XLR8 again he could of walked there normally but didn't want to lose his nerves on the way there. His parents would never check if he was gone, they tried to parent sometimes but they didn't even want to be called mom or dad rather by their first names, really everything he knew about life, responsibility and being a good person came from his Grandpa Max.

* * *

Within seconds he was at Gwen's house her parents were not home, they are a lot more present in Gwen's life Frank was just out of town with Natalie. Both Ben and Gwen were almost always awake at these times, it's a sleep schedule they ended up with after their first summer road trip.

After unlocking the door with a key he had been given, Ben headed for Gwen's room and knocked on the door.

"Gwen you in there?"

"Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah it's me, can we talk?" Ben answered while opening the door.

"Sure" Gwen replied.

Ben stood in front of the redhead nervously scratching the back of his neck trying to speak but just opening and close his mouth repeatedly.

'COME ON BEN SAY SOMETHING, DO ANYTHING SHE'S GOING TO THINK YOU'RE LOSING IT IF YOU DO OR SAY SOMETHING' he screamed internally to himself.

Ben wasn't sure what came over him in that moment but in his gut he knew words wouldn't be enough to show how he felt. So he moved close and brought his lips to gwen's, the kiss started off slow, he could tell Gwen was shocked but she started to kiss back. Ben slipped his arms around Gwen's waist as she hers round his neck, when they deepened the kiss Ben swept his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Gwen opened her mouth allowing Ben entrance, their tongues began to dance together.

After the need for air became too great they seperated their mouths, arms still in the same places, leaning their forehead against each others, staring into the others eyes. Ben knowing he had to explain himself began to speak.

"Gwen I love you, not like a cousin but something so much more."

"Ben we're cousins, my parents, your parents they won't take this well."

"I don't care I love you that's all that matters, you can't tell me you don't feel it too not after a kiss like that" Ben said lovingly.

"I do but-" Gwen was cut off as Ben began to speak again.

"No buts, we can tell people when we're ready and if they can't accept us then that's their problem when we're together there's nothing we can't do, right?"

As Gwen listened to his words she bagan think she loved her parents but she loved Ben more he was the most important person in her life, she has loved him like this for awhile but was scared how people would react, how Ben would react but now she knows he felt the same way.

"You're right together there's nothing we can't do, so do we keep our relationship a secret for now?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, we'll tell people when we're both ready" Ben answered.

Gwen gave a nod.

"Feel like laying down?" Gwen asked.

"That sounds nice" Ben answered as he picked her up in a bridal carry causing Gwen to let out a surprised squeal before being carried to and layed down on the bed.

* * *

Ben and Gwen had been laying down just enjoying each others company, Ben on his back arm around Gwen her head on his chest when Gwen spoke.

"How long?" Gwen asked Ben looking up at him.

"How long what? Ben asked smiling down at the beautiful redhead.

"How long have you loved me?"

"I think it built up over the course of that first summer but I think I truly realized on Xenon when I thought you died it was like I lost half of myself. When you came back, the hug sent a shock through my body then over time I just fell more in love with you" Ben almost began to have tears in his eyes thinking of Xenon again.

"Yeah, I think it was the same for me too when those Wildvine's took me you were the one person I wanted to see the most again."

"Well we're both here now" Ben said leaning down and kissing her again "I love you Dweeb, forever."

"I love you too Doofus, always."

Ben and Gwen fell asleep together with smile on their faces, Knowing they'd be together forever and always.

* * *

**Author's note**

Thanks for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it. This story takes place just after "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" I gave Ben master control just because this is fanfiction and I wanted to. In this story Kevin was the one quick to trust Michael Morningstar because they both had parents who were plumbers.

This is a one shot for now I may write more in the future I have some ideas.


End file.
